


00:00:00:00 [an Unus Annus Parting Gift]

by Death_Of_Multiverse



Series: YouTuber Short Fanfictions [1]
Category: Unus Annus - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Memento mori, Other, Platonic Relationships, Unus Annus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27550045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_Of_Multiverse/pseuds/Death_Of_Multiverse
Summary: Tik, tok. Time is running out. And it's too late to watch back all the videos. Death is coming and it's inevitable.Thank you Mark and Ethan for this amazing journey, and thank you for staying here with the viewers for an entire year.Memento Mori.Unus Annus.
Series: YouTuber Short Fanfictions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032042
Kudos: 34





	00:00:00:00 [an Unus Annus Parting Gift]

**Author's Note:**

> Rest in peace Unus Annus. We will always remember you. Because… legends never die.

_00:00:01:00_

_00:00:00:59_

_00:00:00:58_

"Unus?" Annus asked, holding Unus' hand and looked at his tear filled eyes, "Are you scared?"

"No." Unus replied, "Not anymore. There is no need to be scared of the inevitable." He looked at Annus and asked, "Are you scared?"

"No." Annus replied, "Because I am here with you."

_00:00:00:42_

_00:00:00:41_

_00:00:00:40_

"Promise me you won't let go of my hand, Annus."

"I won’t Unus. I'm here."

Unus and Annus looked at the hourglass and the holographic clock in front of them, the remaining sand continued to fall and the timer dropping. The sky was getting darker every second passed and all that were left was the last streak of light in the sky of black and white swirling spirals.

_00:00:00:32_

_00:00:00:31_

_00:00:00:30_

"I love you man…" Unus confessed, "I will never stop loving you my friend."

"I love you too." Annus said, "I never said that enough, it breaks my heart."

"It’s okay Annus, I know." Unus reassured, "I always know."

_00:00:00:22_

_00:00:00:21_

_00:00:00:20_

"It’s time Unus…"

"It’s time Annus…" Unus echoed, "What's that thing over there?" He pointed into the distance, a silhouette of something under the swirling spirals.

"It’s a tree." Annus replied, "I don't think I'm going to care anymore…"

"Yeah…"

_00:00:00:12_

_00:00:00:11_

_00:00:00:10_

The quote "Memento Mori" appeared above the holographic clock and the ticking noise of the clock got louder every tick. Unus and Annus looked at each other and hugged for the last time.

“I love you and I don’t regret everything we did.” Unus said, pulling away from Annus and smiled.

_00:00:00:09_

_00:00:00:08_

“I love you too and I don’t regret everything we did.” Annus replied.

_00:00:00:07_

_00:00:00:06_

“It’s finally the end…” Annus said, tears poured down both of their faces.

_00:00:00:05_

“Memento mori.” Unus commented.

_00:00:00:04_

“Unus…”

“Annus?”

_00:00:00:03_

_00:00:00:02_

“I love you.” Annus said one last time.

_00:00:00:01_

“I love you too.” Unus replied and…

**_00:00:00:00_ **

The last bit of light disappeared, the clock stopped, the last remaining sand dropped to the bottom of the hourglass joining the rest, the spirals in the sky stopped swirling and everything was silent. Not a sound could be heard and everything was dark. The place where Unus and Annus had been became the graveyard for them, a place where they faced the inevitable and where they had their last moment. Until everything was gone.

The world started to crumble, spirals fell from the sky onto the ground and the hourglass broke, sand poured out and the hologram “Memento Mori” and clock turned into stone plaques, crumbling into small rocks like the rest of the world. But not a sound was made.

…

All movements finally stopped, everything landed in a pile and was still as the dawn broke through. Flowers like lilies, red poppies, hyacinths and chrysanthemums bloomed on the pile. Bringing colour to the dark world and flowers spread across the pile, growing and blooming.

Maybe this is what death really is. Beautiful and calm. Or is it? Two alstroemerias with black and white edges grew on the very top of the pile, standing out among the others.

But either way, this is goodbye to the world. Gone with the inevitable and all that’s left were the memories. And somehow, that was everything.

**_Memento Mori._ **

**_Unus Annus._ **


End file.
